Warden
by PastTheBedrock
Summary: A new prison has opened in Minecraftia, and the Warden is dismayed to find out that the prisoners are his childhood friends. Will he be able to discipline them? Or will he fail and be driven off the brink of insanity? Reviews are appreciated!


**PastTheBedrock here! This time with an old document I found, written some time ago. Anyone remembers the first game of Cops and Robbers in which SSundee went derp? Well... this may be a reason as to why he did.**

**I know that he had the derp skin on because of the Minigame he uploaded onto his channel back then, but I wrote this anyways. :P **

**Enjoy!**

**By the way, please tell me if I should do multiple-chapter stories instead of one-shots. :)**

* * *

It had been almost an eternity since that prison had been used. Once used years ago, this prison had been shut down after several high security prisoners escaped.

But now, in the world of Minecraftia, crime rates had shot up, and prisons were filled with one too many prisoners. Wardens could not handle the rowdy prisoners as they rampaged around the area with forks and spoons gathered from the canteen. They sparred with each other, sometimes with fists and teeth and sometimes with weapons. Prisoners from all over Minecraftia had to be sent over to a prison far from where they had lived. So, in one last attempt to control over the peace, the leaders of Minecraftia decided to open up the old, rundown prison.

The prison was placed in the middle of nowhere, with sloping hills and untouched forests surrounding it. It was deep in the land, with oceans far from it. Rocky mountains and hot deserts were nowhere near the area, but plains that seem to roll on forever and forests with trees, which structures are of none that anyone had seen, filled the areas miles upon miles from the prison.

The prison itself wasn't in the best of shape after the last prisoners fled from it. The once great prison was now reduced to almost nothing. It looked more like clumps of rock placed together with cement rather than an actual building. Moss grew from cracks in between rocks and vines crawled on the walls. Dried blood that was never cleared stained the floors of the prison. The floors were a mixture of cobblestone, stone and stony tiles had no pattern of sorts of the ground.

The second floor had rows upon rows of cells. It was not a full floor; the building had been designed so that there was a square gap in the middle of the floor. Barriers had been placed on the side of the floor to prevent anyone from falling off the second floor and onto the first floor. However, there was a gap in the flooring of the second floor that had been formed after the stones there crumbled away.

The third floor was just like the second floor, except that it had no gap that had been caused by stone crumbling off. The ceiling was mostly glass, allowing light from the sun to soak into the prison. A road with barriers on its sides was built in the middle of the second and third floor at the square gap. Only the warden knew where it led, and how to get there.

There was no lift in the prison, simply stairs. Stairs led up all the way to the third floor, seemingly insignificant, for the second floor and third floor were rarely used.

The hall in between the two rows of cells on the first floor was known as the prison hall. There, the warden paced up and down, glaring at misbehaving prisoners, sometimes carrying out disciplinary actions and allowing them out for simple games for entertainment.

There was an opening with an arched ceiling on one side of the hall that led to the other parts of the prison. Upon walking under the arch, there would be three roads: one leading straight forward and the other leading to the left and the last one on the right led straight to the showers.

When one walked onto the road on the left, they will find the canteen to their right, flowers and decoration to their left and a library up ahead. The canteen and library were all made of wood. Despite the many years that the canteen and library had been there, the wood used had not decayed yet, due to the fact that the best wood was used. The library was dimly lit, and one could not see very clearly in there. The library had a button that led to the maze before the exit, but the button was cleverly camouflaged against its surroundings and was used by wardens to stop prisoners in the maze.

If one walked on the road that led straight ahead, they would find several flowery decorations and the entrance to the kitchen that was connected to the canteen.

If they made a left turn after seeing the entrance to the kitchen, there would be a passageway where there are several paintings put up. Behind one of those paintings, there was a door to the sewer. There was a storage room along the side of the passageway and the Warden's Office that held the keys to all machinery used in the prison.

If one turned left in the middle of the passageway, there would be a stage that prisoners used during boxing matches that the warden occasionally set up.

If one turned right in the middle of the passageway, you would see three solitary confinement cells, side by side, as dark as night inside, with nothing but a single toilet. Next to the kitchen's entrance, there was a staircase which first step was too high to reach. There was a pressure plate at the staircase.

All machinery could be activated with the keys, and this pressure plate was no exception. This pressure plate will push one up to the first step. There was a lever at the middle of the stairs, however, that pushed out a stair to complete the stairs.

Once one climbs up the staircase, there would be a place barricaded off in the hall that is before the staircase.

Rumour has it that it was to barricade off prisoners who tried to escape through the storage room or the showers, as both ways would lead to the barricaded off area. From the barricaded area, prisoners would have to put their jumping skills to the test to get out. But to use the showers or the storage room to escape already required much agility and jumping skills, so people who escape through that way find no problem.

There was a painting that has a door behind it here. The door leads to the sewers, not the same sewers as those on the floor below. There was also another painting that led to a secret room full of wooden swords for friendly sparring.

If you turn right after the staircase and then turn around the corner, there would be an incomplete staircase with the same mechanisms as the previous staircase and a door leading to the yard. The yard had an incomplete ladder that was used to climb to the rooftop of the prison. From there, one could easily jump down 3 floors to freedom, with the cost of a few broken bones. If one is shot down by the warden's bow and arrow while climbing up, they might pay at the cost of losing all progress to escape, for they will be teleported to the Dead Cell as soon as they start bleeding a lot, till the point they black out. This cell is situated on the second floor to be healed before they are locked in that cell.

There was a staircase that led down to the main prison hall as well in the yard. However, next to this sheltered staircase, there was a ladder that was hanging from on top of the barrier at the yard. Skilled prisoners could easily climb onto the ladder and attempt jumping down, but however, it was very risky as there is nothing but the harsh ground below.

If one activates the incomplete staircase in the hall that leads to the yard and opens the door at the top of it successfully, they could go along the walkway that is in between the second and third floor, and get through the door at the other end. From there, one could rush through the maze and attempt to exit. But the maze is tricky and several had been sent to the Dead Cell while trying to escape.

The prison is now in service, but the new warden wasn't too pleased. This was his first job as a warden, and he wasn't completely sure of what to do. He remembered playing in the same prison with his childhood friends. They had sticks for batons and swords and catapults with rolled up pieces of paper for guns and ammunition. He had always liked being the 'warden' back in those childish games. His friends would be the prisoners. He would be the warden, and the 'prisoners' would try to escape. They had a made up rules for the game - each person will have a health points of 10. Each beating with a stick sent one down to 0 health points. Each hit of the catapult will throw one off course and deduct 3 health points. 0 health points meant that one would have to go to the Dead Cell.

But that was just a game, nothing more than a game. It was just a silly game that he used to enjoy. But now, everything was different. He was living this game now, and 0 health points meant close to death, and it meant being teleported to the Dead Cell. He didn't fancy the idea of hurting people.

What was the worst was that the new prisoners were here. He had looked through the files long enough to know their names, to know their crimes and to know their jobs. He didn't look analyse it long enough to know their personalities, their hobbies or their likes and dislikes. But he knew them without even having to wait for that truck with the prisoners to arrive. He had known them. They were the friends who had played the game with him. They knew the place well - bigger chance of them escaping. They also knew him well - bigger chance of them not learning their lessons of being in jail.

When they were all in their cells, he tried to get them under control. But they refused, punching him playfully through the bars of their cells, complaining and screaming at him for food, wrestling each other in innocent play fights in their cells - having a whale of their time.

Watching them play, but having no way of controlling over their discipline was odd to him. As a child, while playing as the 'warden', he had always been able to discipline them. He was almost the discipline master over his friends, but now, no matter how much he threatened them and carried out whatever he had threatened them with, they didn't stop. Had this skill deserted him as he grew up?

He had no time to think of that.

The next few days went on. There was a daily routine in the prison. He could practically memorise by now. Wake up. Wake the inmates up. Serve them breakfast in their cells. Sent them to the showers. Try not to get a piece of soap thrown at him during one of the prisoners' soap fights - snowball fights recreated in the shower. Try to settle the constant fighting over someone dropping the soap. Get them back into their cells. Get them to the hall outside their cells to exercise a little. Bring them out to the canteen for lunch. Come back. Settle paperwork. Bring them out to the yard. Bring the inmates to the canteen for dinner. Put them back into the cells. Make sure they're all asleep before 11 at night. Go to his room in the prison to sleep.

He couldn't take them anymore. Trying to control them was like trying to control a wild beast. They wouldn't learn their lessons here, in the prison, if they continued, and his job was to make sure they learnt their lessons well.

After all, to them, imprisonment was nothing more than a game of Cops and Robbers.

The thoughts were making his head hurt. The more he mulled over his problems, the bigger they seemed, and the more his head pounded and throbbed. They were driving him up the wall and perhaps, eventually, one day - off the cliff.

* * *

"Where's the warden?" One of the prisoners hollered, his golden eyes shining behind his dark sunglasses. "You're not the warden!" He reached out one gloved hand to hit the man outside the cell. "Your warden is absent from work today. _I_ will be your warden for the day," The man outside growled. "You are to address me as Warden Stephen." It was then most of the prisoners realised that they couldn't fool around with the new warden.

* * *

"Do-do you want some cake? I m-made this cake, look. I spent a lot of time on this cake." Came the slurred voice of a certain warden. "Give-give me cake..." The warden gave a sloppy smile, widening his azure blue eyes. "I want to see your c-cake... got cake? If-if you do... give me... more... cake. Yeah, cake..." He broke into laughter, glazing over his prisoners. The warden they had known so well... the childhood friend they had grown to like... the person who was the greatest to hang around with...

Was gone. All that was left was a once-familiar man.


End file.
